paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Party Never Stops: HarperXHuck
After finally getting Fletcher and Chase's approval, Harper and Huck date and eventually get married. They have four bundles of fluff and happiness, Three boys; Turbo, Bat, and Gunner, and one little girl; Mouse. Appearances Turbo: He's got his dad's tan fur, but also has a light brown back and Hood covering the top of his face much like his mother. His ears and tail are a darker brown, and his tail tip and belly connecting to his legs are white. He also has lighter brown socks on all his paws. His eyes are hazel and he wears a checkered black and white collar with a silver tag. Bat: He has his mothers markings, but in his father's colors. His face mask is white and his muzzle is a dark brown. His ears are also the same shade of brown, but his "cape" and front paws are white. He wears a sky blue collar with bats all over it and a silver tag. He has amber-brown eyes like his mom. Gunner: He has a light brown body,with darker brown socks and a mask. His ears are perked and he has a semi-curled tail. He wears an emerald green collar with a silver tag like his uncle Fletcher. He has amber-brown eyes like his mom Mouse: She has her mother's light tan main fur color. She has dark brown socks with white toes, large white ears, and a light brown muzzle. She's got a light brown cape going down against her back and onto her tail, where it meets for a white tip. She has bright green-blue eyes like her dad and wears a light pink collar with white daisies all over it and a silver heart tag Personalities Turbo: He's a rambunctious furball with non-stop energy. He loves to zoom around and zip around the park. He's got a kind soul, but is rarely seen laying down unless he's passed out asleep Bat: '''Though he's a bit self-conscious about his big ears, he's got a big heart and loves to help out his parents and family. He's a bit on the quieter side compared to his brothers, but still loves to run around '''Gunner: Gunner likes to act like a bigshot, all tough and macho- but really he's just a big sweetheart. He likes to act like he's too cool for little pup stuff, but in reality he loves to play some of the games, maybe even dress up when it comes to his sister Mouse: Though she has a quiet voice, she's far from shy. She's very curious and outgoing like her brothers; and is a very sweet puppy. She loves to help her mama bake cakes and sometimes comes with her to help with shows. Trivia *Mouse was named Mouse because she was so small, and Harper thought that Fletcher would lose some fear of mice if he would always think about them in a positive way *Bat is named after the animal(his ears) and a baseball bat (his dad's job). *258Raindrop offered to design Turbo~ *They absolutely adore their cousins, Mouse is really close to her cousins Sora, Lani, Blitz, and Soda. She even goes on to be Blitz's Trainee *The boys are super protective of their little sister- almost as much as Uncle Fletcher is towards Harper *Turbo loves to watch races and would someday like to be a racing pup, though for now he eagerly races on foot in agility competitions and track meets. He thinks he's the fastest thing on four paws, but sometimes ends up going too fast and trips over himself and lands in a heap, like Marshall. *Bat has a crush on Mindy's daughter, Alisha, He finds her shy personality endearing, glad he wasn't the only quiet type besides his sister, and tries his best to slowly get closer and closer to her, wanting to earn her trust instead of rushing into anything. He'll do anything just to make her comfortable. Eventually the two become close and Bat finds himself able to talk to Alisha about anything, and it warms his heart to be close to such a sweet-hearted pup *The others do not have crushes, but we're going to be picky with them if they do end up having some *Sometimes Turbo pretends to be a superhero with super-speed, and will happily play side-kick to his Uncle Maui's Super-hero act for birthday parties. He even gets a cool supersuit (much like the Flash's outfit from the DC comics but a bit different) *Gunner doesn't want a job, but loves to help out his family members with tasks and errands. He's very helpful towards his family and loves to help them out. Though he tries to act like a big tough guy, he's easily persuaded by his family, especially his baby sister. He'd do anything for Mouse and is super protective of her and his brothers. Stories they appear in Stories by us: Stories by others: Collabs: Gallery The shepherd cousins.png|collab between Fuzzy and me~ ^u^ she lined, i colored, all of the shepherd cousins together! :D <3 <3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Future Generation Category:Males Category:Female Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Sportthewolfsky's character Category:Shared Pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Next Generation Category:Trainee Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Civilian character Category:Relatives Category:Relative to Chase Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon